Alpha And Omega OutCast
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Kate and Humphrey have been banished from Jasper Park for confessing their love to the entire pack. But what if war with a new kind of wolf makes them return and have to adapt and fight back to protect the pack they where banished from.
1. Worst Day

**Alpha and Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 1 Worst Day **

Humphrey had just left Kate up at the Alpha Den and was about to head towards the train tracks where himself and Kate had jumped off. As Humphrey was about to find Marcel and Paddy when Lilly bumped into him. "Humphrey aren't you staying to watch Kate's wedding" Lilly asked kindly as Humphrey looked down "Lilly you know I love Kate staying here would just destroy me" Humphrey said as Lilly looked down herself "I know how you feel Humphrey I fell for Garth" Lilly said showing that her fur had been moved back because of Garth. "If I can go you can" Lilly said as Humphrey nodded not wanting to argue with Kate's younfer sister as they both headed to the wedding,

As Lilly and Humphrey arrived they sat next to each other as Tony greeted Winston and Eve ready to see Garth and Kate get married. Kate and Garth didn't want to marry each other either but knew war would break out if they didn't. As they both did the usual ritural until they came to the rubbing noses as they both closed their eyes to move closer and rub their noses. Lilly was just sniffling as she saw Garth about to be wedded as Humphrey saw Kate look back at him with a sad look in her eyes as Humphrey stood up and jumped between Garth and Kate. "What are you doing Coyote" Garth asked saying his nickname as Kate looked at Humphrey just as confused. "What is this Winston why has he stopped the wedding" Tony growled as Winston got up and walked over to Humphrey. "Humphrey why did you stop this wedding" Winston asked kindly as Humphrey looked at Kate who just tilted her head in confusion as Humphrey took a deep breath and looked at Winston and the pack "I feel in love with Kate" Humphrey admitted as Winston looked at Humphrey shocked as Eve fainted making most of the pack look at her. Lilly didn't get involved and let Humphrey keep talking "This is madness Winston you can't accept this" Tony growled as Winston looked at Kate "Kate what do you say about this issue" Winston asked walking to his daughters side as Kate looked over at Humphrey seeing he was now shaking which proved it had taken guts to come out with this nevermind in front of the entire pack as Kate looked at her farther. "Dad I'm sorry but I as well have fallen in love with an Omega" Kate said happily as she walked to Humphrey side letting him snuggle into her chest as Tony growled at Winston "If you do not sort this issue out we are at war Winston" Tony declared as Winston looked at his daughter and Humphrey "Guys if you are to be togther I have to banish you from the pack you may never return" Winston said coldly which broke Kate's heart as she nodded at her farther and looked at Humphrey "Come on Humphrey where leaving" Kate said angry as they both left the valley.

Kate was now heartbroken she got the wolf she loved but at the price of losing her family and freinds in the pack she grew up in. Humphrey also felt the same and was hurt that he was the one who had to make Kate get banished but was happy she had left to be with him. "So am I still the lone wolf" Humphrey joked trying to make her smile as Kate just shook her head "Not now Humphrey alright" Kate said as soft as she could so she wouldn't upset him as they headed towards the train tracks to see the candian express heading though Jasper Park. "You sure you wanna leave Kate" Humphrey questioned as Kate nodded running ahead of Humphrey and jumping onto the cloest boxcar just as Humphrey did the same to see Kate in some hay and crying into her golden tanned fur making Humphrey look down and lay near the door and watch the scenery go by as they Jasper Park forever.


	2. 1 Year Later

**Alpha and Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 2 1 Year Later**

It has been a year since Kate and Humphrey left Jasper Park and where now in Sawtooth national park where they were taken before and now lived in a den near the stream whilst Marcel and Paddy helped them settle in Kate had just returned with Humphrey from a training hunt. As Kate walked up to their den she saw two wolves she never wanted to see again her sister and Garth.

Humphrey had gone to get Kate a rose for her hair as Kate walked up to her sister and Garth who by the looks of them had gotten married. "Hey sis you okay" Lilly asked walking to Kate before Kate looked away. "Kate I got married to Garth isn't it great" Lilly barked happily before Kate snapped back "Oh that why you came here been outcast have you" Kate said just as Lilly shook her head "No come to ask for your help" Lilly asked before Kate growled "OH YOU GUYS DON'T GET OUTCAST WE DO" Kate roared scaring Lilly into hiding behind Garth as Humphrey came running up with the rose in his mouth seeing Kate growling at Lilly. "Kate I got you this" Humphrey said ignoring both of them and putting the rose in her hair making Kate just turn to him and nuzzle him. "Coyote where talking here" Garth said annoyed as Humphrey looked at him "your talking to the Alpha of Sawtooth show respect" Humphrey growled as Lilly jumped between the two fighting males.

"Stop it Garth you two war has broken out at our pack we need you" Lilly said calmly as Kate and Humphrey looked at her "pfft why you kicked us out and you guys didn't get the same treatment unfair and we won't help" Humphrey said still hurt when they were kicked out as Kate grabbed Humphrey "excuse us" Kate said sweetly dragging Humphrey into their den. "Kate what the hell you can't be serious" Humphrey said as Kate tackled Humphrey and nuzzled him "babe think about it you and I want pups but what if these wolves kill our last pack and come here we will be slaughtered" Kate said scared as Humphrey looked down and back up locking eyes with his mate. "Okay fine you win Kate come on" Humphrey sighed getting up as Kate nuzzled his neck and rubbed into his side as they intertwined their tails walking out the den.

Garth and Lilly saw them walk out and towards them "I see you guys finally thought on coming good" Garth said happily as the group started to head towards Jasper. After a good few hours of the 4 wolves walking they saw Marcel and Paddy land next to Kate and Humphrey "what are you two doing so far from Sawtooth" Paddy questioned as Kate looked at the duck "Where helping Jasper with a war" Kate said as Marcel nearly fainted "well count us in" Paddy said cheerfully as himself and Marcel took off and followed the wolves to a den close by so they could rest the night. Garth and Lilly went to the back of the den leaving Kate and Humphrey in the den entrance looking out of the den into the night sky. Kate felt her rose Humphrey gave her and smiled that it was still in her hair as she looked over to Humphrey who had grown quite a lot since they left and was now acting more like an Alpha then an Omega but still had his Omega heart and personality as he turned to Kate who had snuggled into him to get some rest now leaving Humphrey alone to keep watch.

Just as Kate fell asleep Marcel and Paddy landed in front of Humphrey "Ah Humphrey how is Kate" Marcel asked in his accent as Humphrey smiled "shes doing fine Marcel just tired" Humphrey said as Kate snuggled closer to him "You told her sister yet" Paddy asked as Humphrey shook his head "That's personal between me and Kate she doesn't have to know" Humphrey growled making both birds back away "Very well Humphrey just know keep secretes like that is hard" Marcel said taking off with Paddy as Humphrey looked back at Garth and Lilly "Not this secrete" Humphrey thought


	3. Home Coming

**Alpha and Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 3 Home Coming**

It was nearly half way through the day when Kate and the others started off again towards Jasper Kate and Humphrey had stayed ahead of Garth and Lilly and kept talking to themselves not wanting anything to do with the two behind them and wanting to get back to Jasper and sort this whole war thing out then return home. Humphrey was walking a bit ahead of Kate as Kate was trying to keep up with her Omega mate as she was able to match pace with him once more as Humphrey just kept walking not looking at her. "Humphrey will you please talk to me" Kate asked soothingly as Humphrey just snapped a look at the golden tan furred wolf before snapping back to the path ahead. "Humphrey I know your hurt about what happened but it can happen again you know that" Kate said sweetly nuzzling his neck before walking alongside him as Humphrey let her move closer to him to keep her safe.

Garth and Lilly meanwhile where having a conversation of their own and so far it would seem Garth was not liking the conversation they were having. "Lilly you know how I feel about a family" Garth said trying to catch up to Kate and Humphrey before Lilly caught him "But Garth don't you want to feel the kick of your own pups" Lilly said shyly making Garth nuzzle her belly making her giggle. "You know I do Lilly but remember there is a war going on I promise after it is all over we will have one" Garth said proudly making Lilly just nod trying to put the fur over her eye before Garth stopped her. "Hey you know I hate it when you hide from me" Garth said in his one of a kind voice making Lilly stop messing with her hair and just continue to walk with Garth towards Jasper.

As the group arrived at Jasper Park they were met with a shock it had turned out that this rouge pack had attacked since they had left and they saw many dead Alphas on the ground in their own blood dead. "Oh god I think I'm going to barf" Lilly said turning into Garth's fur "I didn't think it would be this bad" Kate said clearly shaken and shocked at the scene in front of them. Humphrey was scanning the area in front of them to see if anyone they knew was in this mess and he saw it three wolves in a pile as Humphrey gulped and walked towards the three wolves to take a closer look. As Humphrey pushed one of the wolves off the pile he saw his three Omega pals dead as Humphrey backed up shaking violently as he saw his friends since he was a pup dead in front of him this was too much for Humphrey he might act more like an Alpha but was still an Omega at heart "Kate" Humphrey stuttered getting the attention of the three wolves as Kate ran to his mates side seeing him shaking as she came to his side to support him and make sure he didn't fall badly or injure himself. "What is it oh god" Kate said seeing the three Omegas as she looked at Humphrey with clear sadness and rage in his eyes "Humphrey calm down I know your upset but you need to remember why you left" Kate said trying not to sound like she was being harsh as Humphrey nodded looking at Kate. "I left to be with you but it's still hard for me to see them like this" Humphrey said shutting his eyes as he turned away in sadness. Lilly and Garth where about to say something before Kate snarled at Garth "you dare" Kate said as Garth backed off as Lilly nuzzled him leaving Kate to return her attention her mate seeing he was crying Kate just pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay Humphrey we will get whoever did this alright" Kate said as Humphrey nodded seeing Garth and Lilly head to the Alpha den as they followed close behind leaving the devastation behind them.


	4. Family Reunion

**Alpha and Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 4 Family Reunion**

Garth and Lilly where walking towards the Alpha den and got their before Kate and Humphrey since Kate was having to support Humphrey with the death of his pals. As Kate and Humphrey walked in they saw Winston and Eve hugging and nuzzling Lilly affectionately. Kate just hated seeing her mom and dad give Lilly all the attention in the family. Kate just coughed to get the attention of her parents as Eve and Winston looked over seeing Kate standing their with a more taller and muscular Humphrey. "Kate it's good to see you dear" Winston said in his fatherly tone as Kate looked hurt "Oh really farther that's why you kicked me and Humphrey out and not Lilly or Garth" Kate said looking down as Humphrey held her tight.

Just as Winston and Eve where about to comfort their daughter Hutch and Candu entered the den. "Sir the pups with the healers and is not doing well" Hutch informed them as Winston nodded. "Thank you Hutch sorry you two we found a pup near this enemy packs bordered nearly dead" Winston said as Kate and Humphrey nodded "It's okay Winston" Humphrey said softly as Hutch nodded at his old omega friend. "What is wrong with the pup" Eve questioned as Candu looked at Eve "He seems to be crying for his mother and farther" Candu informed them. "It's strange the wolf reminds me of Kate and Humphrey" Hutch said looking at the wolf couple making Kate and Humphrey look at each other "OUT THE WAY" Kate screamed pushing though Hutch and Candu followed by Humphrey hot on her tail. As the group in the Alpha den looked at each other before following them to the healers den where this mystery wolf pup was.

Kate and Humphrey ran into the den to see the healers checking the wolf pup as Kate and Humphrey looked at the golden grey tanned wolf pup in front of them "He might be him Humphrey" Kate said hopefully nuzzling Humphrey as the pup moved to face them and opened it's eyes to see and mix of aqua and amber eyes. "Mom dad" the pup cried seeing the two wolves as the pup jumped up limping the Kate and following on her paws looking at her . "BEN OH MY BABY" Kate said wagging her tail and pulling Ben on top of her hugging him tightly just as the others saw the scene. Humphrey was just watching happily wagging his tail as he looked at the others "thanks guys you saved one of our pups" Humphrey said making Eve faint and the others look wide eyed "One pup" Garth said shocked as Kate picked Ben up and gave him to his farther. "Yes one we had five sadly some wolves came when I was hunting and Humphrey was cleaning the den and they killed them we thought they were all killed luckily Ben here must of gotten away but still we lost four" Kate said sadly crying into Humphreys fur as Ben tried to comfort his mother best he could as the wolves all looked down seeing why Kate and Humphrey had been so aggressive.


	5. Family Bonding

**Alpha and Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 5 Family Bonding**

Kate and Humphrey were keeping close to their only pup as Winston and Eve looked over at the family "Kate you and Humphrey can take the den just down the hill" Winston said politely as Kate picked Ben up looking at her mom and dad and walking out with Humphrey as they headed to their new den. Kate was making sure to keep Ben as close to her as she could she wasn't even letting Humphrey get near her or their pup. "Kate I'm his dad can't you let me see him" Humphrey begged as Kate just looked at her mate as Kate's ears fell flat as they walked into the den as Kate let Ben down so he could check his new home out.

"Kate what's yours problem why you keeping me away from Ben and yourself" Humphrey questioned as Kate just started to look down starting to cry. "I don't want to lose you or Ben again" Kate cried as Humphrey just licked her face "you won't lose any of us Kate" Humphrey smiled looking over at Ben who was jumping around the den and getting his fur covered in mud as Kate looked over to her pup. "Ben stop that you're ruining your fur" Kate said making Ben just stop and lay down. Kate just giggled and walked to her young son and nuzzled him "you know me and your farther love you very much Ben" Kate said softly as Ben nodded nuzzling Kate and Humphrey happily wagging his tail. Humphrey and Kate then wrapped around Ben and looked out of the den whilst Ben snuggled into his parents and fell asleep almost instantly leaving Kate and Humphrey alone to talk.

"Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you gave up part of your Omega self to provide for me" Kate brought up making Humphrey look at her and shake his head "Don't believe you have Kate why you ask" Humphrey said lifting an eyebrow making her blush "well I am grateful my love you should know that" Kate said looking at their pup as she said it to be met with a nuzzle from Humphrey making her smile it had been so long since they had a real nuzzle making her happy. "Thanks for that Humphrey I needed it" Kate said twirling her tail with his to make him happy as the couple were about to share a kiss before Winston and Eve walked in. "You could knock" Kate sighed moving away from Humphrey as Humphrey lay his head on his paws and closed his eyes himself to try and get some rest himself. "Kate we thought you might want to catch up" Eve said politely as Kate looked at Humphrey and Ben "I think my family deserves my time more" Kate snapped at her parents Winston and Eve still knew Kate felt hurt and betrayed since Lilly and Garth had not been banished from the pack like herself and Humphrey had been. "Look Kate we know you are hurt but you must understand we didn't want to kick you out but if we didn't Tony would of started a war" Winston said trying to reason with his daughter just making Kate even angrier "Oh but when Toni's son falls in love you don't kick them out" Kate growled making Winston and Eve look at their paws as Kate was about to add to their quilt before Ben nuzzled her paw wanting her attention distracting her from her parents. "Mom I'm cold" Ben whimpered making Humphrey look as well before pulling Ben closer to them warming him up as Kate nuzzled Humphrey before trying to sleep herself.


	6. CONTACT!

**Alpha And Omega Outcast**

**Chapter 6 CONTACT!**

It was early morning in Jasper when Ben woke up beside his parents who were still fast asleep with Ben as Ben shook his head and yawned walking out of the den towards the feeding grounds. As Ben was walking he noticed that he was the only one who seemed to be awake in Jasper he thought most wolves would still be asleep or resting from the fight that only happened a few days ago. Unknown to Ben there were 2 pairs of eyes staring out of the forest towards him as he headed to the feeding grounds. As Ben arrived at the feeding grounds after a few minutes he arrived to see Marcel and Paddy land nearby and greet the young pup.

As the two birds and the pup were talking the two pairs of eyes moved out of the forest towards them with Ben having his back to them chasing Marcel around playfully none of them saw what was coming behind them. "You their" a voice said making the three of them turn round to see two black muscular wolves with red eyes staring at them as Ben growled at both wolves trying to protect the two birds. As Ben growled the two wolves growled more aggressively making him whimper. "Marcel I suggest take off" Paddy said taking off quickly with Marcel towards the Alpha den as they headed towards the den Ben cried out for his mom.

Somehow Kate lifted his head hearing her sons voice as she got up knowing something was wrong as she walked out of the den to see the two wolves walking towards her son who was doing his best to by himself time. Kate clearly saw her son was scared and in danger she didn't even wait for Humphrey to wake up she jumped down and ran towards Ben. Ben was still whimpering over the two wolves in front of him they were like no wolves he had ever seen much more muscular then Garth and taller than his mother and farther just as one of the male where about to grab him Kate dived in tackling the wolf to the ground before making a defensive stance over her child. "Well who are you" the other male said eyeing Kate up as Kate snapped her powerful jaws at the male "I'm here to protect this pup" Kate said not wanting them to know Ben was her son "and also to get out of my pack" Kate said strongly just making the male laugh as the other male had now got to his paws and joined the other male. "You're the Alpha of this pack you fool you stand no chance against the upgraded power of the Dark Wolves" he laughed making Kate just growl more "Oh yeah well I can still show why I'm Alpha" Kate said tackling the wolf and biting into his shoulder as the black fur was stained with blood as the other wolf threw Kate off nearly hitting Ben as she shook her head getting up. As she was about to charge the other male he somehow howled making a shockwave which threw her and Ben down just to see the other male somehow heal the bite mark. "Surrender whoever you are you cannot win" the leader of the two said as Kate once more got up just to be slammed to the cliff wall again by the other "Stay down you" he growled as Ben just started to bark and howl for help as the leader started to advance on the pup "Shut up you mutt" he said growling as Ben just kept going hopefully someone would of hear his cries for help. The male licked his lips looking over Ben "you will make a good chew toy" he smirked as Kate could only watch as he got closer to his son just then a wolf dropped down from the cliff above kicking him in the face before rolling and pushing the other male off Kate. Kate still couldn't see very clear but whoever this wolf was they had grey fur as her vision came back she made out that it was Humphrey who now had Ben in his mouth running over to her "Garth and the others are on the way we got to move" Humphrey said calmly as Kate nodded getting to her paws and following Humphrey as they were running from the two males they shot after them clearly faster as they took Humphrey out easily making him fall and drop Ben as Kate stopped looking back to see Ben running to her side hiding behind her as Humphrey was trying to get to his feet before the leader pounced on Humphrey slamming him to the ground with brute force making Humphrey whine from the force. "You are very skilled I'll give you that wolf but still no match for us" he said as Humphrey looked over to Kate and Ben and saw Garth and the other Alphas were still a few minutes away as he growled using all his force to push the male off. "You will not win" Humphrey said as the two males laughed "Oh yeah we will see about that" the other said running at Humphrey who just looked into his eyes and somehow the wolf was knocked back "how the hell did he do that" the male said clearly shocked at being thrown back as Humphrey smirked "Oh you think you are the only ones with powers we all have them we just need to unlock them" Humphrey said as both wolves turned and high tailed it out of the pack as Kate stood there with their son as Humphrey walked over.

"What did you just do Humphrey that was amazing" Kate said nuzzling him "Like I said Kate we all have powers like those two but somehow they have used it to upgrade themselves" Humphrey said seeing the two leave the border before focusing back on Kate who was wagging her tail as well as Ben. "Dad what did you mean by we all have powers we just need to unlock them" Ben questioned making Humphrey smile. "Well son take me for example since I'm an Omega and a peacekeeper I have like a shield of sorts which will protect me and my family so you and your mom will have it even if you can't see it" Humphrey smiled as Kate looked into Humphreys eyes. "Can you tell what mine is" Kate questioned as Humphrey thought for a second "well Kate your an Alpha and a sexy one at that I would say your looks and skills are your powers" Humphrey said as Kate tilted her head in confusion "what you mean" she asked as Humphrey just chuckled "I mean you can seduce other males and then use your Alpha skills stamina and energy to fight well" Humphrey said licking her muzzle. "What about me dad what's mine" Ben asked as Humphrey shook his head at Ben "No clue son you're too young yet but I'm sure yours will be special" Humphrey smiled just as Garth and the others arrived a few minutes late. "Bit slow was you" Kate said as she sighed and walked away with Humphrey and Ben on her back resting.


	7. Pack's Powers

**Alpha and Omega Outcast **

**Chapter 7 Pack's Powers **

Kate and Humphrey had just returned from the fight as Kate looked behind her as she watched Humphrey licking a sleeping Ben making her smile. "Poor thing he's worn out" Kate whispered to Humphrey as he picked him up and laid him in his bed before looking at Kate who had a defensive stance but this one looked seductive. "Kate what you doing" Humphrey asked making Kate walk over to him "testing my powers" Kate said before stopping and looking down making Humphrey tilt his head confused "Kate whats wrong" he questioned as Kate just looked into her mates Aqua blue eyes. "This power of mine means I might get well you know" Kate said making Humphrey just nuzzle her side "thats why where perfect Kate with my power they can't touch you or Ben since your family" Humphrey happily said making Kate wag her tail "well that's perfect I can use this on them" Kate said rubbing her tail under his chin making him make a dream face making Kate giggle. "See the power works every time" Kate smirked as Humphrey just nuzzled her before they where interrupted by their family.

"Oh what do you all want" Kate said still having a grudge at her family "where wanting to find out our powers Humphrey" Garth asked as Humphrey looked at Kate who simply nodded at Humphrey and licked his cheek before coming to his side like a queen and king as Humphrey started with the elders. "Alright Winston your power seems to be wisdom" Humphrey said as everyone agreed knowing Humphrey was right about Winston since he had always been wise and knew what to do. "Tony I'd say you are a Tank" Humphrey said making everyone look at him "what that human Tank" Lilly asked making Humphrey chuckle "no Lilly we mean Tony can take damage and hit as well" Humphrey said as Tony smirked "well I was a good fighter when I was young" Tony joked. "Kate what you think your mom is" Humphrey asked making Eve look at them as the Alpha and Omega looked at each other "scare the shit out of everyone" Kate and Humphrey said making everyone laugh expect Eve who was confused. Kate then looked at her sister and Garth "Lilly I'd say your beauty is yours and Garth yours brute force" Kate said as Lilly walked over to her sister and hugged her "thanks sis I love you" Lilly smiled as Kate hugged her back "you too little sister" Kate replied before they heard Ben waking up. "Mom dad what is my power" Ben asked as they both looked at him "well if your born by us two then a mix" Kate said as Humphrey smiled "well then you must have your mothers stamina and my shield" Humphrey said making Ben wag his tail and run to his parents and hug them.


End file.
